Sleep Over
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Little Castiel is staying the night with his best friend, Dean. Silliness ensues. Cuteness, fluff, more fluff. Childhood AU, everyone is alive and nothing hurts.


**I was cleaning my room earlier and just had this idea that blossomed into this beautifulness. **

Dean breathed heavily through his Batman mask as he waited for Castiel to figure out what had gone wrong with the Joker's mess of green hair. The doll- action figure- had seen better days and to Cas it was horrible, considering he always took special care with his toys. "Anytime you's ready there, Cas." Dean said impatiently, tapping his sock clad foot against the carpeting in his bedroom.

"Why I gotta be the Joker?" Cas whined, slamming the do- _action figure, Cas_- on the ground.

" 'Cause I'm Batman 'nd I don't got any o'ver villains!" Dean explained, tossing the action figure at Castiel's dark hair. "C'mon, s'not hard, you just gotta try 'nd take over Gotham!"

Cas sighed and nodded, "Fine. But next we play Cowboys 'n' Angels!" The two boys giggled and ran around, making their way downstairs and tossing the figures back and forth, proclaiming to be attacking the other. They went at this for several minutes before they smacked into Dean's mother.

"Whoa, boys, slow down there." Mary smiled then returned to talking into the receiver, "No, that's fine. You can come, sweetheart. Yeah, Dean's got a friend over but they won't be much of a bother, will you boys?" The two looked up and shook their heads. "Okay, I'll see you in ten, then. M'bye." She hung up and sighed, rubbing her temple and smiling down at the boys.

"Why's somebody coming over, Mommy?" Dean asked, lifting the mask up onto the top of his head.

Mary stooped down to be eye level with the 5-year-olds, "Miss Terry is coming over so I can help her plan her wedding." She explained, receiving a nod from her son.

"Why's she getting married?" Castiel asked. He had never understood marriage and no one would ever explain it to him, so he just found the ceremony stupid.

"Well, Miss Terry really, really likes her…best friend. And she wants to be his best friend for a very long time. So they're going to get married so they can be…best friends forever," she explained, hoping the answer would suffice. Cas nodded in understanding and looked to Dean, who offered him a cheeky smile. Mary stood to full height and clapped her hands together, "Well, off you two go. Shoo, shoo, shoo!" She chased them up the stairs screaming and giggling before they landed in Dean's room behind a slammed-shut door.

They lay there giggling on the floor for several minutes, glancing at each other when they thought they had finally calmed down only to erupt into giggles and heavy breaths again. Dean was the first to sit up, looking over Cas' face, "So, what'cha wanna do now?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged and pushed himself up.

He thought for a moment before saying what he was thinking, "We could play wedding?"

Dean's first response was, "I thought that was for girls 'nd boys together?"

Cas shook his head and stood, "Nu-uh. Your mommy said _best friends._ We're best friends, so we can get married!" Dean nodded and smiled, his signal for 'okay', as the two shot off to search for rings or anything close to rings.

Dean had a thought; he took his best friend's hand in his and pulled the boy downstairs passed his mother and Miss Terry, not offering an explanation for what they were running for. They ran out to the garden and Dean dropped Castiel's hand, crouching down to pick a flower. "Pick one out, Cas!"

The shorter boy didn't know what to pick, but he found a pretty white one, so he picked that one. He watched the blond loop a blue flower and tie it off, and then gave his own flower to have the same thing done. He smiled when he realized they made rings. The two took off back to the bedroom.

"So how d'ya do this?" Dean asked, hoping his friend would offer some useful assistance.

"I think we jus' say 'I do' and put the rings on each other…then there's always a kiss." Castiel explained, fiddling with the flower-ring in his hand.

Dean wrinkled his nose, shaking his head, "Kiss? Eww! That's yucky, Cas!" The dark haired boy shrugged. They said the 'I do's and slipped the rings on their fingers. After several moments of fidgeting, Dean leaned in quickly and pecked Cas' lips, pulling away almost immediately. They both wiped at their mouths and stuck out their tongues in disgust.

"What now?" Cas asked.

Dean's eyes grew wider, "You don't know?" The shake of his now-husband's head was enough to tell him he didn't. "It's somethin' called a 'honeymoon'." Dean explained. Cas nodded and allowed Dean to pull him over to his bag and rummage through it until he found pajamas. "Change." Dean commanded, pulling his own pj's off the back of the rocking chair.

"What's this for?" Cas asked after he pulled his nightshirt over his head.

"We gotta go downstairs 'nd find the honey. I think."

They ran down and into the kitchen. Dean pulled a chair over to the counter and crawled up to reach the plastic yellow bear. He handed the bottle to Cas, telling him to eat some of it. Castiel tipped his head back and squirted a good amount into his mouth, wincing at the sweetness before handing the bottle back to Dean. The slightly younger boy easily downed a gulp of the honey and put it back in place.

"Now we gotta go to bed!" Dean exclaimed and took off like a bullet out of a gun. Cas followed not too far behind. They jumped onto the bed in a fit of giggles and squeals, rolling on top of each other and back down. Dean tried to shush them, hoping not to wake up Sammy.

"Dean I don't think I can sleep." Cas mumbled into a pillow.

"Maybe we can fake sleep…" Dean suggested. "Like this," he plunged his head against a pillow and made fake snoring sounds. Castiel giggled and nodded, plopping his head down and copying the noises, only louder. So Dean got louder. And so did Castiel. They went on with that for several minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"You boys want some pizza?" Mary laughed. Their heads shot up and Cas rolled, nearly falling off the bed. Dean held onto his shirt to keep him still. "I'll take that as a yes." Mary plucked Cas off the bed and set him on his feet then turned to her son and complied with his outstretched arms, lifting him up and spinning him around until he was on his feet.

The boys sat at the table with their slices, gnawing on the cheese to free the strands from the rest. Sam sat in his high chair with small cut up pieces of pizza, giggling and kicking his feet at Dean. He propped a foot on the table that Dean tickled, making the baby squeal in delight. "What movie do you two wanna watch after you finish?" Mary asked, cleaning off Sam's sauce-covered chin.

Dean and Cas look at each other, shrugging. They thought and considered before the dark haired boy had the perfect suggestion, "All Dogs go to Heaven?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Dean yelped, laughing with his immediate thought of the fat dog with a cigar. He was the best. Mary smiled and went to set up the VCR with their choice.

Sam clapped his hands, "Doggie, doggie, doggie!" he squeaked, slamming his body back in the seat. Dean laughed and stood in his booster seat to look at Sam and make faces. Cas crawled up on the table, careful to avoid his and Dean's sippy-cups. He helped with the faces and allowed Sam to pull on his cheek, recoiling only when the tot's sharp nails found their way into his skin.

"Okay, boys, all set up. You done eating?" The two nodded and stretch out to be gotten down so they could run off. Dean hit 'play' on the remote and jumped on the couch from the coffee table. Castiel crawled up beside Dean, taking to lying across the 2-inch taller boy. Dean buried an arm under Cas' armpit and intertwined their legs. They fit together so well, and neither minded being this close to the other. If anything, they loved being together like that.

The credits rolled and both boys were fast asleep. John came in to tell them to go to bed, but was met with two little bundles wrapped up in each other. He smiled at them, shaking Dean's shoulder gently to wake them. "Hey, boys, time for bed." They sat up and rubbed at their eyes, moving slightly away from each other. John put an arm around either boy and hoisted them up, choosing not to question the flower-rings still present on their pinkies. He carried them up to Dean's room and laid them down on the bed. Both of them migrated back to their cuddling, Dean burying his nose in Cas' hair and Castiel wrapping an arm around Dean's middle. They pretzeled themselves together, happy and warm.

John smiled at them and walked out the door, bringing it up halfway to leave in enough light for Cas not to get scared in the middle of the night. After he was gone, Cas lifted his head from Dean's shoulder, "Hey…" he started.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I think I'm layin' on'a doll…" Cas whined.

Dean sighed, "Action figure, Cassie. _Action figure_."

***squeals and fangirls for eternity* They are too cute, aren't they?! I also posted this on tumblr but figured why not put it here, too. So if you see it it's the same person just different websites. **

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
